Forum:What happened after Bullworth.
Interesting topic this and I've seen it on other forums before. The aim is to list students and then add what you think or you'd like them to do when they have graduated from Bullworth. I'll give an example: Bif Taylor - After graduating from Bullworth. Bif decided to pursue a career in Boxing despite his rich upbringing. As an amateur he represented the United States in the Olympics and won a silver medal. It was in the gold medal match that Bif found out that poor people do really make the best Boxers. His opponent a hungry Russian born in abject poverty. This dealt a blow to Bif who decided to retire from Boxing and suffered from depression because of the loss. He now owns a string of Boxing Gyms up and down the east coast. See what you guys can come up with. Dan the Man 1983 21:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :The way to use this topic is - find the character you want to post about, write your post, and sign your name after the post with three tildes (~~~). :And keep the content reasonable. Bully is not and never has been a game about the students torturing and mutilating each other, and those kinds of posts will be deleted. McJeff 03:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Jimmy *After graduating from his tough year at Bullworth, Jimmy stuck around for a while, taking up a part-time job at the Carnival. He had been dating Zoe, and often snuck into her dorm room most nights. However, he had a fling with Christy which Zoe is still unaware about. *He was allowed to stay in his dorm room until his mother returned from her cruise. As Jimmy had predicted, his mother had split from her new husband and had arrived at the Academy alone to collect her son. She informed him that she was going back to their hometown, Jimmy, despite wanting to stay at Bullworth was forced to leave. Petey *Grew up and decided to become a politician. His carrer in politics was short-lived because of his shyness. He then became the political advisor for Barrack Obama, met the girl that would change his life and now has 12 kids. PBello 19:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Hated his experiences at the academy so since he didn't want history to repeat he became the principle of Bullworth and has been dating his hot secretary, Ms. Jones. PackieVercetti 10:10, 6 June 2009 Gary Somce being expelled from Bullworth, Gary has spent most of his years in Happy Volts Asylum. After being released 5 years later, he became a criminal and robbed many stores around Bullworth Town, Including killing an elderly man, and was later sentenced to 20 years in the Happy Volts Asylum. He keeps in touch with Jimmy since they settled their childhood hatred, but deep down inside they both still hate eachother very much. Zoe Bullies Russell *Russell never did graduate from Bullworth, instead being thrown out of it when he reached the age of 18. His rich parents in Old Bullworth Vale wanting no part in dealing with him, Russell ended up on the street. As money was one of the few things he understood, Derby Harrington hired him as a bodyguard during his early political career as a member of the local Executive Branch. When Derby moved on, Russell attempted to join the police, but was rejected due to his psychiatric problems. He was invited to enter the world of professional wrestling by the two midget wrestlers at the Carnival where, after he was made to understand it wasn't real, he became quite succesful due to his huge size. He made it all the way to WWE and a main event push, where, after being buried by the then-70 Triple H, he had a pointless but financially sound career as a lifetime midcarder. He would eventually be released, and go on to TNA to win the X Division title. McJeff 02:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) *While still at Bullworth in his early 20's Russell was expelled from Bullworth for viciously beating four prefects who tried to bust him. The police were contacted and Russell was arrested. He was charged with GBH. Russell hired a lawyer who turn out to be Gord Vendome. Despite a dislike towards Russell, Gord defended him in court, However Russell was sentenced to 8 years in prison. While in prison, Russell became the top man due to his size and strength, and led a gang of prisoners who bully weaker prisoners. When Russell came out, he was spotted by a director who was planning on making a remake of the 70's TV series, the Incredible Hulk. The director thought Russell would be prefect for the role as the Hulk due to his size. The director hired Russell in the role when he asked Russell to smash a prop during auditions. Russell played the Hulk in the modernised TV series for 3 years. Russell now lives in NYC with a wife and child. Dan the Man 1983 06:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Davis Ethan *After Ethan mastered karate and kung fu he has starred in many films about martial arts. then wrestling in Japan were he went to become the new Japan wrestling champion then later went to WWE there after beating John cean, Shelton Benjamin and Randy Orton to win all the titles He has retired to keep acting and train to become a ninja he live with his wife and kids in a big house in Chicago where he has a dojo/restaurant the Gman 07:12, 31 Decmber 2008 Tom Trent Troy Wade Nerds Earnest *Claimed he invented the relatively unknown combined plow and gun, and at one time was in the process of suing Man B who claimed to be the "inventor" Earnest dropped the case shortly after the combined plow and gun, sold a pitiful 10 in its first month and was voted number 1 in The Times top 10 useless invention survey. Beatrice *Grew up and became a world leading scientist. She worked on the cure for cancer with Bucky Pasteur, who in the process of finding the cure, admitted his feelings for Beatrice. She thought about this until the cure was made. They then got married and had tons of mega-nerdy kids. Algie Bucky Cornelius *Graduated from Bullworth with straight A's and went onto teacher training college. Cornelius now teaches Maths at a school in London, England. Dan the Man 1983 04:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Donald Fatty *Owned his own McDonalds. forced into retirement at 40 when he vomited on a customer. Melvin *Made a video game of Grottos & Gremlins with Earnest for all consoles still around. It became a huge hit with all the Nerds and Townies with each of them having a copy. The game was a nerd's fantasy and drew the entire Nerd clique to help make a sequel. Bucky stuffed up the sequel and got fired. The sequel caused many people to lose interest in Grottos & Gremlins.Fatty & Earnest fixed up the problems in the 3rd one and drew even more fans into playing Grottos & Gremlins than the first one. The company went bankrupt after several years leading to Melvin joining the pokemon company. The Pokemon game he worked on was able to reach the company's goal of 1000 Pokemon. Shortly after helping make the Pokemon game he got killed after a random assault by Damon on the streets for no particular reason. Thad Preppies Derby Pinky Bif Bryce Chad Gord Justin Parker *Having always had an underlying decent nature, Parker finally lost his preppy arrogance when he went overseas while in college and saw some real poverty. Upon returning to America, he started a boxing league for impoverished youths. The league was a great success, with a few of his students going on to boxing and MMA careers. As a manager of several successful fighters, Parker became richer than even the Harringtons. Unfortunately his inability to deal with women lead him to get fleeced by two different gold digging types who married and divorced him. Without any heirs, he enraged the Preppies by writing into his will that he would donate his entire fortune to charity after his death. McJeff Tad Greasers Johnny *Johnny married Lola and Starred in a Film called Greasers years ago, starring himself, Lola and Gord, Johnny got pissed off when his mother called him to tell him something, Lola was his sister and Peanut was his brother, then they track down Gord, and beat the flying muffin out of him, then Johnny becomes a BMX Champion, then Lola said (along with is father, Lola wasn't his sister) i'm sorry Johnny then the same way Jimmy and Gary fought, Johnny found out Bif was resonsible for the crisist, then the two fight above the Heads office Johnny wins by his lucky haymaker. *Is currently being stalked by his crazy ex girlfriend Lola and used by Pinky for his new found fortune. Shortly after inventing new engines for some major companies Porsche, Rolls Royce and Harley Davidson to name a few he thinks he had a "chance" meeting met Pinky. The old romantic married her 2 days after she threw herself in front of his Harley, he hasn't looked back. He now lives in New Yorks upper east side on the instruction of wife Pinky. Although his new wife forbids him from having any contact with either his best man Norton or the other fellow greasers from back in the Bullworth days, Johnny remains happy and looks forward to a long married life with his faithful bride. Lola *Has become a super stalker of Jimmy and Johnny so much so that she is now a patient at the local asylum. PackieVercetti 10:12, 6 June 2009 Hal Lefty Lucky *Lucky's good attitude about attending school and having a work ethic served him well. He opted for apprenticeship rather than college, and he ended up opening his own garage and chop shop. Some of his buddies from the Greasers now work for him, and he's smart enough that he can balance his own books rather than having Preppy financial advisors do it for him. There was that incident with Mr. Hattrick's brakes failing, but nothing was ever conclusively proven. McJeff Norton Peanut Ricky Vance Jocks Ted *Works at Burger King. *Ted got a full scholarship at a prestigious sports school after graduating from Bullworth. However since he'd never bothered to learn anything in Bullworth and since he wasn't such a total standout athlete among the college group, he lost his big man on campus standing. Unable to keep his grades up he ended up dropping out. Mandy left him and Ted ended up marrying Eunice Pound and living a boring lower middle class existence in the town of Bullworth, as the manager of a sporting goods store. McJeff Mandy Bo *Bo got accepted at the same school Ted did, although he didn't get a full scholarship. However, he did work hard with his grades, did manage to stay on the team, and he eventually got drafted in the NFL. He never made first string let alone becoming a star, but he played for the Buffalo Bills for a few years and did have one good game where he ran for over 100 yards. He retired rich, married, and had four kids. McJeff Casey Damon Dan Juri Kirby Luis Townies Edgar Clint aka Henry Duncan Gurney *Gurney became a country music star. Unfortunately he was a womanizer, and ended up getting his career derailed with a half dozen paternity lawsuits. His reputation shot, he ended up moving back to Bullworth and teaching music at the local public school (as opposed to Bullworth Academy, which he still hated even 15 years later). McJeff 03:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Jerry Leon Omar Otto Non-Clique Angie Christy Constantinos Eunice Gloria Gordon Ivan Karen Lance Melody Pedro *Pedro's parents got into a fight and divorced when Pedro was 10 years old. Pedro became more bullied than ever. Five years has passed and Pedro's parents died. His mother died in a car crash and his father got shot by Norteño members in California. Pedro snapped so many times and received a lots of detentions for example. crippling Ted's arm for bullying him and broke Sheldon's leg for making out with Pedro's nowadays-girlfriend Karen wich led to their breakout. After he graduated from Bullworth at the age of 17 Pedro went to the headmasters office and viciously assaulted Dr.Crabblesnitch for ignoring Pedro's needs for help all these years. He moved to California and became member of Sureños and later realised that gang life is something that killed his father and he left the gang life and left California. Pedro lives in Miami in a large mansion similar to Scarface's mansion with his wife and his two sons and two daughters as a huge movie star. DaggerD 16:52, 16 December 2008 Ray Sheldon Trevor